


It's Not Just a Cold

by Zuzonicorn



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, NovaHD - Freeform, care, sick!James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuzonicorn/pseuds/Zuzonicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James told Aleks and Kevin he was fine, except he wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Just a Cold

**Author's Note:**

> x-posted elsewhere

James coughs for the fourth time this recording session.  Honestly, I was starting to get a little worried for his well-being.  I know he doesn't have any allergies that would make him like this, and I also know he's too proud to admit he's sick.

Kevin, in the Skype call with James and me, says what I've been trying to get out.  "James, dude, are you alright?  Sounds like you're hacking up a lung here."  His tone is both joking and full of genuine concern.

I can practically feel James's irritated look.  "I'm fine, you fuck," he coughs again.  "It's just a cold."

I finally speak up.  "You sure, dude?  You've been practically dying over there."

"I'm fine!  Fuck's sakes," he finishes with another cough.  "Let's just cut this session short if my coughing bothers you that much."

As I stop the recording, I see we only recorded about one episode worth of GTA V.  Kevin says his goodbyes and leaves the call.  I close Skype once he's gone and go across the hall to James's room.

I walk in his cracked open door and see him doubled over, coughing.  I rush to his side and struggle to help him onto his bed.

"Damn, dude, you are not okay.  Get in bed; I'll be right back."  I don't check to see if he's listening and rush downstairs to the kitchen.  I scrounge through the cupboard above the sink and grab several bottles of medicine and a washcloth.  I grab a large bowl and head back to James's room.  I'm surprised that he actually listened, and is laying in bed, cover to his neck and his clothes discarded and on the floor.

"A... Aleks... it's so hot," he gasped out.  I quickly go to the bathroom and fill the bowl with cold water.  When I get back to the room, I see he's shoved the blanket down to his ankles and is shivering.

"Goddamnit, James, you need to stay covered up," I stated, my voice pure concern.  I feel his forehead with my forearm.  "You need that fever to break."

I grab the washcloth, soak it in the water, and wring it out.  I neatly fold it before placing it on his forehead.

"Al... Aleks, that's cold..." his voice trails off.  I heave a sigh full of worry and look at the medicine bottles I grabbed.  After a quick but thorough check, I spill two pills from one bottle into my palm and run across the hall to my room to grab a bottle of water from my room.

I walk to over to the head of his bed and help him sit up just enough to take the pills and chase them with the water.  Once the more-difficult-than-it-should-be task was completed, I laid him back down on his bed.  I sat cross-legged next to his bed for the better part of an hour, changing the rag on his head when it got too warm.

As soon as I heard soft snores coming from his mouth, I left the room as silent as I could.

By the time his door clicked shut, I already had my phone in my hand and was dialing Jordan.

He answered quickly.  "Aleks?  Are you alright?  It's, like, eleven p.m."

I chuckled at him and said, "Jordan, I'm a gamer; we never sleep.  Sorry, not the time for jokes.  James is really sick, and I just wanted to let you know we're not coming into work until he's better.  I'm going to stay home and take care of him until he's better.  I'll see you guys whenever."  I hang up before he replies.

I gathered some pillows and a blanket from my room and wandered back into my housemate's.  Once I had made myself a little cozy nest, I settled in the warm, comfortable blankets.  I don't see what the big deal about sleeping on the floor is; I'm comfortable as fuck.

Before I fell asleep, I quick peeked up at the loud male in the bed above me.  Noting that nothing has changed, I closed my eyes and slipped into a black sleep.

* * *

It's overwhelmingly hot.

I'm being smothered by an unknown heat source when I wake up.

First thing I notice is I can't move.  Anything.  Not my legs, not my arms, not my head.  I'm being completely restricted.

Second, there is a blanket covering my face, and a foot.

_It takes me a few minutes to wake up enough to_ _realize the weight on my body is none other than James._

I take my sweet time to shimmy my skinny frame out from underneath him.  It was a little difficult, considering he had been cuddling my runner's legs.

Eventually, I manage to get into a sitting position.  I shove my sleep-messy hair up on top of my head and look at the older male laying where I was a few minutes ago.

I sigh fondly and smile.  I pick up the fallen rag on the floor and plop it in the bowl.  I scoot just a little more and stand.  Before I head downstairs to fix breakfast for myself and him if he's up for it, I crouch down and pull the half of the blanket still on the bed from when he fell and lay it over him.

I'm by the door when I hear the whisper.

"Aleksandr..."

I smile, shut the door, and continue downstairs to make food.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ((hmu on tumblr @zuzonicorn))


End file.
